The Future, As You Like It
by SilverStars14
Summary: This is the future of the Magical World, our way. No plot changes, no more making the characters suffer, no anyone having a hard life they don't deserve after working so hard to defeat Voldemort. Just the ending scenes, nineteen years later, that that each and every character deserves. Because, for a true HP fan, the Epilogue of Deathly hallows was FAR too short.
1. This is Why I Fell in Love With You

Author's Note : Hullo all ya beautiful souls out there! So straight up I'm gonna say, as far as this novel is concerned, Harry Potter and The Cursed Child **never happened**. (No, please don't hate me for that) Hope y'all enjoy reading and if there's any character you think deserves a chapter that I miss out, let me know and I will be more than happy to write it.

Disclaimer: Thanks to JKR for her characters and world. You made me who I am!

Reviews make my day!

Dedicated to my favourite love story, Romione, this one's for you!

* * *

Chapter 1 - "This is Why I Fell in Love With You"

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were walking back from Kings Cross, free of their heavy trolleys at last, savouring the fresh autumn air, while Hugo and Lily trailed behind tearfully. All of them were feeling nostalgic, the same scene from twenty years ago, just parents instead of kids and and family instead of friends. Still, at least the dynamics between them hadn't changed. Ron was still funny, Hermione still smart and well, they were still kids deep down inside.

"I should take you for a ride sometime, Harry," said Ron, breaking the silence, a result of the nostalgia. "Now that I've got my driver's license. Just to relive old memories you know. Of our second year?"

"Of the time when we flew your dad's car to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, laughing. "I'd love to relive that except for the part where you're mum nearly killed us."

"And his wife nearly killed you guys." added Hermione with a pointed look at them.

Ron rolled his eyes." _You could've been killed or worse, expelled,_ " he said solemnly in his best Hermione voice.

"Wasn't that more like the first year Hermione?" asked Harry, giving her a sly smile. "We were a very good influence on her by our second year itself, really."

Hermione made a face and gave Ron a just-wait-until-we-get-home-I'll-kill-you-then look.

"Ron and I should get back," Hermione pointed out, checking Ron's watch. "But let's meet for dinner tomorrow. Say, eight thirty, our place?"

"No, ours." corrected Ginny. "It's going to be as empty as hell with those two devils gone."

Ron and Harry laughed but Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "See you then sister-sister" said Ron clapping Ginny on the back. "I'll buy the Howler today", he whispered to Harry before Hermione dragged him off.

* * *

Hermione had evidently forgotten about killing Ron.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked thoughtfully in the car while Hugo slept away the ride.

"Rose?", asked Ron, surprised . " Hell yes, she will! She inherited your brains for God's sake! Trust me, the worst thing to happen to her will be getting 9 out of 10 on a piece of homework."

Hermione punched him playfully. "Or she could get into a duel. Or she could get injured while playing Quidditch" she added worriedly.

"Jesus, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "She'll survive. And don't you dare insult Quiddtich. Hopefully she'll have inherited some of my excellent Keeper skills."

"Skills for getting fooled by fake Felix Felicis?", Hermione teased.

It was Ron's turn to punch Hermione.

"No but really Ron. Will she be okay?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes Hermy-own, she will. Are you worrying babe? Don't worry. I don't like it when you worry. Look on the bright side, she won't blow up a toilet seat or anything unlike this kid here." he said, sidelong-glancing at Hugo.

"Oh My God, don't tell me you and George gave him that idea. Where he gets these prankster genes from, I really don't know."

"It seems to run in the family." declared Ron after considering it a moment. "Charlie, Bill, Ginny; Fred and George just took up so much of it that there wasn't any left for me and Percy."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "I must say, you're cringy sense of humor is annoying enough."

"Oh that reminds me!" said Ron. "Harry and I are going to send a Howler to Neville for a joke. He'll think it's his grandmother and freak out." He grinned stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes."Why you two can't leave well alone I really don't know, but tell me about it when you do it anyway," she grinned back.

"This is exactly why I fell in love with you." laughed Ron. "You kept telling us not to break rules but did it with us anyway. It didn't take us much hard work to influence you, did it?"

And in his eagerness to watch her smile at that he nearly drove into a tree.

"I'm seriously starting to doubt that you did confund the examiner,"Hermione stated suspiciously.

Ron only pretended not to hear and drove on. At least she had forgotten about the killing him-when-they-get-home part, he chuckled to himself.

* * *

A/N : Cheesy jokes are today's mood.

Love,

SilverStars14


	2. Sillier

A/N: This one's for the most under-rated character out there.

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Chapter 2- Silli _ **er**_

It was the start of another school year at Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom sat at his desk, breathing in the fresh smell of the plants all around him in the Greenhouse. He had his favorites all lined up at the back where he had a clear view of them anytime; many of them were his self-grown imported exotic varieties. He loved Herbology and he loved to teach and _nothing_ could diminish Neville Longbottom's happiness at being back at Hogwarts.

Except-

"Yo Professor, my mum sends love", said James Potter loudly, swaggering into the class with the other second-years.

That kid, thought Neville. God spare him from that kid. He might someday even be worse than Fred and George.

Fred. The name sent a pang of sadness, for the loss of one of the nicest Gryffindors, through him. He shrugged it off. Not the moment.

"Yes. So. Welcome back kids. Now this year we're going to be dealing with more complex plants. So behave yourselves please. Yes so now, to start. Mandrakes."

Mandrakes had always been a special topic for Neville. Since his second year. When they had been used to revive the Petrified ones. From the monster. In the Chamber Of Secrets. God, no. He didn't need to think about that right now. Not when he had kids like James Potter in his class to deal with.

"Okay now everybody grab a pair of earmuffs. All done? Yes okay. So Mandrakes are plants which have a roots that looks like a humans, as you will see soon. When matured, their cry is fatal to any person who hears it. Now these are still young plants so they will only knock you out for a few hours but unless you want to miss your next two classes I suggest you use those earmuffs. Now can anyone tell me how to identify a matured Mandrake?"

Not a single hand went up.

Everyone was staring at their plants.

"Hello, second years? Did no one bother to open their books?"

"My God! What's gotten into all of you?"

Neville suddenly realized."Take off your earmuffs everyone. I told you to take them from the shelves, not wear them," he sighed in exasperation. He pulled off the first kid's earmuffs. He could've sworn some of the kids, who now had taken them off, were giggling. If James Potter was somehow behind this ...

"Yes, so after successfully wasting 15 minutes of my class you will summarize the chapter on Mandrakes for me as extra homework and no, this time I will not forget to collect it."

Several accusing glances, unnoticed by Neville, were thrown in James' direction.

"So now, put your earmuffs on and start putting these in the soil."

Neville went around the class dishing out advice and correcting techniques. To no-one's surprise, before he was half-way around the class, chaos broke out. He couldn't put it past James to cause trouble even on his very first day back.

"James Potter, it is not funny to blow up a mud- filled pot in another person's face do you get me?" yelled Neville. "One more _funny_ incident from you and I shall report you to the Headmistress and this year I shall not be fooled by your silly excuses and 'sir mistake's"

"Yes sir, sorry sir", said James meekly putting on his best I'm-innocent face while trying not to laugh. Neville could be really funny when he was angry.

"Class dismissed", sighed Neville, shaking his head.

Grateful glances this time, unnoticed by Neville, were shot in James's direction.

"No wait. Not you. You're helping me clean this mess," he added. He watched exasperatedly as James high-fived several of his classmates on the way out.

Twenty minutes later Neville dismissed James as he started to get the class ready for the first years. First-years were the best, thought Neville. Meek and timid tiny little midgets who were too scared to cause much trouble. Well, at least for their first few weeks here.

The first-year Gryffindors quietly filed in and Neville directed them to their places in the Greenhouse.

"Settle down, settle down", said Neville. "All here? Okay good. You at the back, yes miss, you, stay away from those plants, they bite. So today we will be doing an introduction to Herbology. And if there's time left and the end we will also introduce ourselves since I'm going to have great trouble remembering your names looking at my memory." Everyone laughed. "So can anyone tell me what Herbology is? "

One hand promptly went up.

"Yes, Miss Granger.", said Neville without thinking.

Before Rose Granger-Weasley could answer,"Sir but you don't know our names yet, how do you know her's?" the girl standing next to her piped up.

"Oh yes, well", said Neville realising. "The number of times I've heard 'Yes, Miss Granger' in a class" he chuckled to himself. "She seems to have inherited her mother's in-built reflex for punching the air every time a question is asked in class.", he told them, laughing. "Granger-Weasley, isn't it?", he said to Rose.

"Yes sir," she answered meekly.

"Well that's one name I'll remember so far", said Neville smiling. "Yes, so you were saying?"

But again, before she could answer the Headmistress walked in.

"Professor Longbottom, I just came to check if everything was okay considering you just had James Potter in your class." said Proffesor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, no I mean, yes, everything's fine," said Neville. Why he protected that kid, he had no idea.

"Good then. First-years I see." said McGonagall looking around. "Gryffindors? Well Neville, it's your job to ensure they don't get into as much trouble as you did in your school years", and on that note she walked off.

Neville wished she'd stop referencing his former silly self. Okay, silli _er_ self.

Fortunately for him, the rest of the class went smoothly. He was right about first-years, he thought to himself smugly as he ushered them out of the class.

He sat back and smiled to himself. First-years or no first-years, Hogwarts was the _**best**_ place in the world.

* * *

A/N : Was that too long, or is it just me? Also, shout out to **FanGirlForever19** , my very first follower. You guys are so supportive, it blows my mind!

Love,

SilverStars14


	3. Letters

A/N: What's the perfect weekend? Write and then write some more:)

Disclaimer : I own everything in this scene except the characters and the names and places (I'm so proud)

* * *

Chapter 3-  
Letters

Dear James,

We don't need to ask if you're doing well at Hogwarts because we heard from Neville yesterday that you're doing 'just fine' (is it just us or did he sound kind of annoyed?). Anyways, we forgot to tell you, Hagrid's invited you to tea this Friday. Please don't mess with Fangs again.

Also don't trouble Albus too much, and don't get him into trouble. And don't get into trouble yourself (Neville will tell us if you do). Also don't go roaming the castle after dark, your dad never did, not even under the Invisibility Cloak. Oh, and don't tease Victoire about Teddy, Bill told me she's a pro at Stinging hexes.

Take care of yourself and be good! We love you!

Love,  
Mum

P.S. It was smart of you to sneak the Marauders Map out of my desk, but as you've probably realized by now, I took it back out of your suitcase. Better luck next time, for now I'm watching you! - Love, Dad

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Jeez mum! Next time please include a Remembrall with your letter so I can try to not forget the list of things you've told me not to do at Hogwarts, currently amounting to one hundred and thirty-seven and running.

And what, me? I never get into trouble! I served only 34 detentions last year. Avery served 37. Well, maybe that's because Neville kept letting me off, which reminds me, I conveyed your love to him, after a fashion.

Anyways, its Albus you should be worried about, not me. I saw his letter. I t didn't contain a list of things to not do. Maybe I can switch our letters next time. He could use some of your advice. (Also don't worry Dad, he hasn't been duelling).

My friends will be up soon so I must be off now but I will write to you again soon provided your next letter doesn't have the _word_ 'don't'.

I love you both! And tell Lily I miss her. Actually, don't. It'll get to her head. Just like tell her I said Hogwarts is amazing but she has another _year_ before she can come. That'll make her jealous haha ( _And_ tell her I love her).

Love,  
James

P.S. What Marauder's Map, Dad? I never touched your second from the top drawer.

* * *

A/N : I don't know 'bout you, but I feel better when James is making me laugh!


	4. Hogwarts Houses

A/N: So so so so so sorry for the delay guys but I haven't really been in the right headspace for writing this the past week. (Too much on my plate I guess?) Anyways, I promise I shall make it up to y'all, I've been working on a BIG scene that's taking such a terribly long time to write but it (Chapter 5) will be out soon and I _swear_ it'll be worth the wait (The amount of hard work I've put into it). But for now, this one's a deep chapter, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dialogues and the plot and the writing (Okay, basically characters belong to JKR)

Also if you guys are looking for additional Harry Potter content (an overflow of gratitude to JKR in particular) you might wanna check out my blog, link below. (I hope advertising that is allowed here? If it's not could someone please let me know, thanks)

Okay enough talk, let's get right into it!

* * *

Chapter 4 –  
 _Hogwarts Houses_

Draco was sitting on his living room couch, in his apartment, with his wife Astoria lying down with her head in his lap. She was nearly asleep and he quietly watched the gentle creases on her face and the way her fringes fell over her eyes and the way her cheekbones stood out, even when she wasn't smiling, taking in the expression of calm and serenity on her face. In his mind, she was a picture of perfection - the ultimate Goddess of beauty.

He'd met her while he was working at the Ministry of Magic Office for the Misuse of Magical Artifacts as his very first job. She'd arrived from Beaxbautons to work there as an intern, and he'd immediately taken a liking to her. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Marrying her had been one of the happiest movements of his life. But his happiness was short lived. She'd fallen sick one year into their marriage, and the birth of Scorpius, one year after that had led to an even steeper decline in her health. She was barely holding on to life and he was holding on, holding on to _her._

Draco laid her head down on the couch gently and stood up. _It's about time I go check on Scorpius_ , he remembered.

He climbed the stairs to his son's room and knocked. "Come in!" came Scorpius' voice in a few seconds.

Draco walked in to find Scorpius deeply absorbed in a book.

"Hey son! Is that a _textbook_ you're reading?" said Draco, surprised.

Scorpius looked up from his book distractedly. "It's Care Of Magical Creatures," he told his dad proudly. "The rest of my textbooks weren't worth reading but I think I'm going to like this subject."

Draco smiled, took the book from his hands, sat down on his chair and flipped through it. It was different from what he had in his days. Of course, it was written after he left school. He contemplated telling Scorpius for a moment that Hagrid _Professor_ Hagrid had once taught him, but decided against it. The memory of how he had treated Hagrid once upon a time was too painful to retell.

"Looks interesting," he remarked handing the book back to Scorpius. "Is your trunk packed?"

"Yes dad, I finally got around to it this morning," Scorpius told him. Draco could notice something off in his voice, it was subdued, _nerves?_ , he contemplated.

"So, Ready for Hogwarts?" he asked his son casually.

"I guess," said Scorpius quietly, taking a deep breath.

"What's worrying you?" frowned Draco, concerned. "You should be excited, Hogwarts is brilliant! Plus you've been waiting to go there since you could walk. What gives now?"

Scorpius lifted his eyes to look at his dad. "I'm going to be in Slytherin, aren't I?"

Draco sighed. Of course he was worried about the Sorting. Almost every kid going to Hogwarts was. He'd had it easy of course, he knew which house he'd be in and he wanted to be there. But Scorpius was more of a free spirit; he wouldn't know where he wanted to be.

He rested his chin on his fingers and calmly asked "And, what's wrong in that I dare ask?"

"Just that, you know, Voldemort was one too. And like, half of his Death Eaters."

 _Including me,_ thought Draco. _Scorpius doesn't have to know that._

Draco hated it when Scorpius used Voldemort's name but for some reason he could never place, never told him to stop.

"And so was Salazar Slytherin and so was Merlin and so was Severus Snape."

"I know, I know." said Scorpius quickly. "I don't _**not**_ _want_ to be there, it's just, the idea of Voldemort's house is scary."

Daco surveryed him for a few moments. "Look," he started, "Not all Slytherins are The Dark Lord. In fact, most of them are good people. And there's no saying where you'll go yet. It doesn't run in families so much as you think it does. But wherever you go, embrace it. _That_ house will help you to greatness. And the Sorting Hat's never failed at that."

Scorpius nodded, lost in thought.

"And you if you do go to Slytherin, the common room is really cool," Draco remarked as an afterthought.

His son's eyes lit up and twinkled with the hint of a laugh.

"And one wizard shouldn't ruin an entire house," added Scorpius.

"But it kind of does?" asked Draco.

"Yeah."

"Whichever house you go to, you'll be a credit to it," Draco told him firmly. "Everyone's scared before their Sorting, but you for one, are a tough kid. You'll get through it. And if you're a Slytherin be proud of it. Great wizards have been in Slytherin. And we have _our_ qualities that make us strong. We're indestructible for a reason."

Scorpius smiled at him. "You're one too Dad."

"I'm what-?" asked Draco, confused.

"A great wizard. In Slytherin. You're one too and I'd love to be like you when you grow up."

 _So long as you don't make the same mistakes growing up as I did_ , Draco thought. _I couldn't watch you suffer so._

He gave his son a half-smile. "You better sleep soon, long day tomorrow, you know?" he said, getting up. He ruffled Scorpius' hair before he left the room. He was _so_ proud of his son.

Draco paused and looked at Astoria, now sleeping soundly, on the way to his bedroom. Scorpius would leave tomorrow, for Hogwarts and he'd be miles away, where he couldn't protect him. If he lost her too, he didn't know what he would do. 

* * *

A/N : I feel like Draco is a very sincere and in a way, protective parent because he doesn't want his son to make the same mistakes he made while growing up. And he's also seen how much Narcissa and Lucius cared for him in the end and their love is an inspiration for him.( Does that make sense, or is it just me?)

Also, Astoria and Fleur Decalour weren't exactly friends, but Astoria always looked up to Fleur (her senior) in case you guys were wondering.

The blog link as promised (I'd absolutely love it if you guys checked it out): stargazingforwords (wordpress), my third latest post please (sorry I couldn't link it here)

Love,  
SilverStars14


	5. Twinzies are Never Apart

A/N: Hey y'all beautiful souls! Remember that big scene I promised y'all? Well, Sorry…I can't figure out a major part of it..* apologies*. But dw worry guys, Chapter 6, _the big chapter_ , will be out next week, I swear. For now, I wrote you something else!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (even though I love them so much)

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Twinzies are never Apart

Dear Fred,

This officially marks the 19 years since I wrote my first letter to you. I guess September 1st is a pretty special day. You know, they say you can't take anything back to heaven with you, but if I could I'd take this box of letters because, hey, time is Galleons twinzy, and I spent hundreds writing these. Or maybe you're reading these from heaven and my efforts aren't wasted after all, but either ways you have a lot to answer for when I see you again (including those Galleons).

Leaving my complaints with you aside (for now), our shop got sold out yesterday. I guess it's the Back to Hogwarts sale, but people are saying it would've been the same even without the discount. There were so many kids flooding the shop, Ron had to come over and help me with it. I guess we're going to have to expand soon. *Sigh*, I hate paperwork.

I ran into Umbridge yesterday on my way to the Ministry to give the daily Prophet an interview on our latest success story (read sensation). Let's just say, she took my expression of gratitude in a very surprising manner. Well, I'm sure you agree, I did have to thank her, you know she's half the reason our career had such a kick-start.

Also I don't think Rita's ever going to be interviewing me again unless she wants that quill of hers to keep writing all the funny insults I mumble under my breath, but then again, people may love reading them.

I'm going over to Hogsmeade tomorrow to set up Zonko's old shop. Yep, they finally agreed to _discuss_ selling it to us. How they held out for so long, I don't even know. We were so bad for business; they must be cursing us I don't even know how much. But it's okay, we're planning to make them a generous offer (way more than they expect) for the shop. They'll survive, it's big money we're giving them.

Anyway, I'm thinking we'll set up the shop by first Hogsmeade weekend. The Professors are going to be cursing us even more than usual, real soon. Not that I mind, unless our Headmistress McGonagall drops by to tell us me what she thinks.

For now, I'm sitting in this empty shop, for once happy that we have no customers because all these future maybe soon to be in our league (Look at us, inspiring another generation of pranksters, my life's mission is accomplished) troublemakers are off to try out our products on some very unfortunate, unsuspecting (I hope) teachers.

I guess breaks are good sometimes. Unless it's a break from seeing your twin. Okay, shit, that was a bad joke. But, as always, I miss you so much.

Love,  
Your other half,  
George

* * *

A/N: I love how George keeps saying 'us' and 'we' without even realizing it, but at the same time it makes me want to cry. Also he misses him but he shrugs it off with a bit of humor which is so George (like when he lost his ear). Okay, now I should stop and leave y'all to figure out some stuff for yourself I guess (really).

Much love,  
SilverStars14


	6. I'm Stayin

A/N: I'm so ashamed of myself I'm not even going to apologize right now.

No but for real, It's been so damn long since I updated this story, I'm honestly so sorry if I've kept y'all waiting. I'm would say that I didn't have the time to write, but then I'd be lying, so let me just confess, I have procrastinated as much as I can possibly procrastinate (and watched as much Netflix as I can possibly watch) and now it's time to get back to the story I had poured my heart and soul into to give Harry Potter the epilogue it deserves.

So as promised, here's one for the newest group our our bright and much-loved, young generation wizards!

Disclaimer: Once again, a heart full of gratitude to the owner and creator of these characters, JKRowling.

* * *

Chapter 6 _\- I'm Staying_  
or _The Hogwarts Express_

"Come on," badgered Rose the moment the train left the station, tugging at the sleeve of Albus's shirt.

"Whaaaaatt?" frowned Albus whose eyes were still at the window trying to hold on to the final image of his father's hand raised in farewell, before it escaped and wormed its way out of his memory, the way memories do.

"We need to find a compartment, change into our robes and the make friends!" said Rose brusquely. "Oh, now do stop staring at the window, _come on_."

Reluctantly, Albus turned away from the window and raised his eyebrows at his cousin in a so-you're-giving-me-orders-now way.

"Oh don't you give me that look," snapped Rose.

"Yes ma'am, as you say" said Albus with a small courtesy and just a teensy hint of sarcasm in his voice, a thing he had picked up from James.

But Rose had moved on to other matters. "You do realize that our parents met for the first time on the train in their first year?" she said with a bit of awe in her voice.

Realization dawned upon Albus's face. "So we need to decide _now_ who to be friends with for life?"

"Or who to marry when we grow up," smirked Rose.

"That's kinda cool!" said Albus in wonder. "So how exactly do we pick? I mean, what if no one wants to be friends with us?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Rose exasperatedly. "Didn't you see how they were all staring at the platform? _Everyone_ will want to be friends with us. Our parents aren't just _famous_ , they're _legends_. We have the pick of anyone we want, mark my words."

"But then…But then, in that case, everyone will want to be friends with us because our parents are famous," said Albus evidently just having realized this fact.

"Didn't I just say the exact same thing?"

"No what I mean, is that I want to be friends with someone who wants to be friends with us because they like us, not because our parents defeated you-know-who," said Albus quickly.

"At least you aren't a complete dunderhead" Rose breathed. "I think you can sufficiently trust me to tell who likes us and who doesn't. Now let's go."

The Hogwarts Express was as crowded as ever, almost every compartment filled with laughing, chattering and shouting students, eagerly awaiting their arrival at Hogwarts. Albus found himself wishing for a quieter place as his attention began to slip and his head began spinning with all the noise.

The only occupant of the first relatively empty compartment they stumbled upon was a small pale boy, with blond hair, sitting quietly and reading a rather sober looking magazine."

Rose started to say something but Albus had already pushed open the door. The boy looked up at the sight of them. "Hello," he said before either of them could introduce themselves. "Would you like to join me? And he showed them the crossword he'd been doing."

"Rose loves Crosswords," said Albus glancing at her and sitting down across from the boy. "So what's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the boy with a wide smile. "And I presume you must be Albus. Albus Potter."

Albus didn't bother to answer. He was must more interested in the sweets peeking out of Scorpius's bag.

Scorpius noticed him watching. "Go ahead. Have one of them," he said. "Dad has a weakness for chocolates, he says they make everything easier and my first day at Hogwarts could totally require being loaded up with candy."

Albus looked rather relieved at the prospect of not having to ask for the sweets and then laughed and helped himself to some toffees. "Mmm thanks," he mumbled his mouth full.

"You sound like my dad when he's eating treacle tart" Rose told him. "Now, we'd better be off."

Albus frowned but followed her out of the compartment all the same. "What?!" he exclaimed, the moment we were outside. "I want to stay longer. I'd like to have him as my friend. Unless you think that he doesn't like me," he added rather worriedly – whereupon Rose, on her honor could not lie to him.

"Oh, he likes us just fine" said Rose quickly. "It's just, don't you think we should talk to more people before we decide? That, and he's a Malfoy. Which means he'll probably be in Slytherin," she added.

Combining this and his secret fear of being sorted into the 'Dark House', Albus was slightly annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin," he told her firmly. "I like him. I'm staying. You stay or don't."

Rose was slightly surprised by this sudden display of defensiveness. She weighed her options for a moment, and then deciding that she could not let Albus deviate her from her original plan, said decidedly, "In that case, I'll meet you when we get to Hogwarts, by which time I'll have made some new friends."

Admiring her confidence in the matter, but having no intention of showing it, Albus nodded and waved to her and stepped inside the compartment once more.

"Oh you came back, did you?" said Scorpius bluntly, looking up from his book a second time. "I didn't think you would. Pity your cousin didn't come back though. She's kind of cute, isn't she?" Scorpius blushed shyly.

Albus raised his eyebrows at him. "She just told me that we'll meet who we marry in future on _this_ train _today_ ," he said thoughtfully. Scorpius immediately began to look hopeful and blush again.

In a flash of a second, they caught each other's eye, both picturing the ridiculously funny idea of Scorpius's wedding, and both boys burst out laughing. And as the train sped out past the glorious countryside towards their home-to-be, Albus and Scorpius doubled over in their seats and laughed until they cried,all anxiety of school forgotten, causing passers-by hurrying to catch the lunch trolley to stop and frown outside their compartment and wonder what they could possibly be laughing so hard about.

* * *

A/N : Next up (I'm promisisng y'all so i can't procrastinate) is a Great Hall scene ahhahaha.


End file.
